I'm IN love with you
by SerpentofDarkness
Summary: So what do you get when you have a party , a drunk girl , the words 'I love you?...A whole lot of drama! Dont judge on the summary coz we're bad at those :  Read for youselves and then decide. A Jez/Morgead story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this story is being written by two of us , so it's all pretty much a joint effort xD . So we have groovy221 and ria-bee. In this story they're still vampires, and Jez does know that she is half human and the whole gang knows too. Pierce isn't evil , and Thistle isn't in this story because well , we don't like her. **

**This is our first joint fanfiction so go easy on us **** We'll just get right on to the story. Read and review. x**

Morgead POV

CRASH!

I turned to see where the noise had come from, and my eyes were drawn to Jez lying on the floor surrounded by books that had obviously just fallen from the shelves above. She just looked up innocently at me and giggled.

"Whoops," She said, she then held her finger up to her lips as to tell me to keep the incident a secret. I was pretty sure everybody in the room noticed, even though the party was in full swing. She attempted to get up but evidently felt dizzy and fell down again. That girl could not hold her alcohol, and she never seemed to learn. For the rest of us it would take a very large amount of alcohol to feel even the slightest buzz, whereas maybe it was the half human in her that made her body give into it a lot faster. But she was determined to keep up with us, as to prove although she's only half vampire, she's just as good.

Pierce came up and slung his arm around me.

"You do know, as designated driver, you have to deal with little miss boozy over there too?" I pushed him off me and gave him a playful punch. I walked up to Jez and helped her up.

"Come on Jez, Let's get you home."

I walked through the double doors of Jezs' bedroom with her in my arms. Her arms were around my neck and she was looking up at me. I put my set of keys to her apartment on her coffee table.

"You are the bestest friend ever!" she slurred.

"And I should be, considering I have to deal with you!" I said playfully making fun of her current state. She ignored my comment.

"That's why you're so awesome! You care about me, and you always take extra good care of me," she continued.

"uhh huh," I answered, only half listening as I pulled back the covers to her bed with one hand whilst trying to remain carrying her with the other hand.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too Hun," I said back to my best friend as I lay her down in her bed. She pushed my hands away and sat up.

"Nooooo, you don't get it! I'm _**in**_ love with you! And I always have been!" she started giggling again and she leaning back into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was then that it registered what she had just said. Did she just say she loved me? As in the non-friendly way. I tried to remember back to a few seconds ago to what she had said exactly. I was pretty sure she had said, 'I'm in love with you.' I didn't know exactly how to take that. Sure I loved Jez but in that best friend kind of way. I'd never thought about her in a romantic light before. She was my best friend and had been ever since we were young. We'd tell each other everything and I could trust her with my life. But her being in love with me? Me-Morgead Blackthorne, who has been a total player ever since he started high school and he who has had a change in girlfriends around every month. It would never work.

I just couldn't seem to get my head round what Jez had just said to me. As I walked home I kept thinking about how I didn't want to lose her, but what she said to me was ...was well wow! On one hand she was drunk and didn't know what she was babbling about and I should take any notice of what she says. But on the other hand, didn't people say that when you are drunk , thats when the truth comes out?

I got into my apartment and dropped down on my bed. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'I need to talk to her'

**Don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2 A broken heart

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, we have been out of London for the past few days and haven't had time to put up the next chapter. But hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy Reading. :D Also a lot of you have been a bit confused so just to clarify, we have posted this story twice on both of our accounts. Also just a quick note from Ria-bee: I'm going to be a bit cheeky here and put in a quick plug in to my other story. It's a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. Look on my profile page to check it out. Its called 'Another time, another place' Thank youuu!**

**Don't forget to read and review! We got so many hits on this story and not as many reviews, and reviews make us happy xD**

Goddess! I woke up with a massive head ache – God I hate hangovers but I can't stop myself from drinking. I got up to get dressed; I was taking a shower when last night's events opened up to me. Remembering last night, all I could think was NO NO NO I can't believe I said all those things to him – I hope so hope he doesn't take it seriously – I mean I LOVE HIM but he can't know about that. Please, please Goddess don't let him take it any further.

I came out of the shower in my towel, walking over to my wardrobe, I saw the red light on the answering machine flashing; I walked over, pressed the button and _his_ voice came out.

'Hey Jez, hopefully you are awake now... well even if you are not I can let myself in and I will wake you up with ice cold water' Thank god he sound serious, maybe he took what I said as a joke – But what he said next took away my happiness 'umm... I really need to talk to you. I should be there in about 5 minutes. See ya'

5 minutes – He's coming in 5 freaking minutes – wait when did he call?I checked the message and saw that it was left 5 minutes ago, meaning he would be here any second. Again I walked to my wardrobe to get changed as I was still just wrapped in a towel, when I hear the front door open, I know its him because I can smell him **(a/n vampire senses).** But god I wonder why on earth I gave him the keys to my house.

'Hey Jez, I am here. If you don't come down in the next 10 seconds I am coming up!' he said, this is what he always says when he comes to my house.

I couldn't reply back because I was too busy getting dressed. I quickly put on a pair of denim shorts that were lying on the floor and just when I am looking for a top to wear I hear him running up the stairs. He never did have any patience.

Just as I finished putting on my top my bedroom door flung open. He walked in, looking as handsome as were, dressed in dark faded jeans, black top and his favourite leather jacket that I gave him for his 18th birthday. He was holding two cups of coffee with the familiar Starbucks logo on it.

When he saw he smirked and flopped down on my bed and patted the space beside him, gesturing to me to come over. Whenever he comes to my place, he always does that – it's like his daily routine, which of course make me think – maybe it's not about last night he wants to talk about, and I am just being paranoid.

I picked up my discarded towel and sat on the bed next to him and began to rub my hair dry, trying to give myself something to do, hoping he couldn't hear the thudding of my heart with his vampire senses as they were stronger than mine are – being half human and all.

'So... here's your usual hangover remedy' he said as he passed me my coffee with a goofy grin on his face, which made my heart beat faster. So, I thought the best way to deal with this is to act as normal as possible, I mean it's not like he is acting any different.

'Thanks, you're the best!' I said as I took a sip. It was just the way I liked it: Black, extra strong but with lots of sugar. Morgead knew me so well. I took another sip to fill in the awkwardness between us, which barely ever happened.

'So...'

'I was th-...'

We both started saying something, and because of that we started laughing, as we were laughing I gestured with my hand for him to continue on what he was going to say, as I said that his face became absolutely serious. Uh oh.

'So um Jez... I now you probably won't remember anything, but last night you said some thing's...'

Oh Crap! He wanted to talk about what I said, CRAP! What should I say? Think Jez, you need to make something up. You don't want him to know.This was so embarrassing I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I couldn't think of anything to say to him so I decided to just wing it and try to save myself for whatever comes my way.

'Oh God! You know how I get when I'm drunk, I start talking nonsense – like the time at Thistle's leaving party, I thought we were all fairies -' I tend to ramble on when I am nervous and I didn't doubt Morgead knew that. He put his hand on my mouth to stop me from talking and looked up in to this shiny emerald green eyes, which were looking right at me with amusement, he always found it funny when I talked a whole load of bull-shit.

Oh I was so screwed; I really need to stop drinking_. _

'Just listen Jez -'

'Morgead -'I tried but he ignored me

'Let me just get this out...' _oh _Goddess this could not get any worse'Jez, I care about you a lot. You're my best friend. And I don't want to ruin what we have, and... and I just don't see you in that way.'

I knew he didn't feel that way about me but it just hurt hearing it from him. I didn't show that I was deeply hurt, so I put a forced smile on my face and decided there is no way out so just go with it, 'I totally agree with you! I mean I don t even know why I said those things to you last night, so let's just forget it ever happened.' Saying those few words just hurt a lot. Why can't I say I love him? Oh yeah because he doesn't love you back and it would make things awkward between us. I don't know if i could handle never speaking to him again, I would rather have him in my life as my best friend than not have him in my life at all.

Morgead smiled, obviously relieved with what I just said to him.

'I'm so glad we worked that shit out, damn when you said all those things last night, I was shocked thinking What the Hell! But now that you said it was all nothing, it makes me feel so much better.'

He said that and now it was my turn to be shocked, though I didn't show it, I just put on a brave smile and gave him a nod because right now I couldnt trust my voice, I wanted him to leave so I could cry my heart out, but just my luck he flopped down on my bed pulled me with him and we started laughing forgetting the whole conversation we had not even a minute ago

**Hey guys! So how did you like the chapter, hit the review button and let us know. Once again sorry for the delay. Also let us know what you think will happen (because we're curious) and what you want to see.**

**Also sorry for the length, on paper it always looks so much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN , SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT WE'RE BOTH REALLY BUSY PEOPLE, AND HAVENT HAD TIME TO MEET UP TO SORT OUT THIS CHAPTER. BUT ITS ALL OK FOLKS YOU CAN RELAX NOW, WE'VE PRE-WRITTEN A FEW CHAPTERS SO HOPEFULLY IT WONT BE TOO LONG OF A WAIT.**

Jez POV

It's just been 2 weeks after Morgead and I had the conversation. I have been pretending to go on as normal, but it is just so damn hard, I mean he is acting as if the conversation had no affect on him what so ever. Just last week I saw him at lunch at school he was with some new girl – she is in my year, not someone I talk too often but still a friend.

Today I walk into the cafeteria get my lunch and I look around to find my friends, the moment I find them I wish I didn't because I see Lucy practically sitting next to Morgead . I am thinking of sitting somewhere else, because I don't think I will be able to see him and stay calm when he is with her. But before I can do that a hand grabs my waist and startles me. I must have been really caught up in my thoughts not to sense someone approaching me. I turned to see Pierce right behind me. He realises he startled me and a worried expression filled face.

"Are you ok?"

I forced a smile and nodded "Yeah I'm great, just thinking about something that's all." He looked over to follow my gaze – which were still on Morgead – and noticed what or rather who I was looking at, he looked back at me with an apologetic expression. _NO WAY! I was going to be damned if they started feeling sorry for me, NOBODY FEELS SORRY FOR JEZEBEL REDFERN!_

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking about the trip." Pierce nodded, probably sensing my reluctance to talk about it.

"Well come on then! This is the last time we'll see you until after your trip. Come and say goodbye."

Before I could protest he grabs my hand and took me to the table. They all greet me. Lucy started speaking like we ever best friends; I mean I barely know this girl.

"Jez! I haven't seen you around recently come and sit!" she said moving over on the bench, so she was practically now sitting on Morgead's lap. Oh god, kill me now.

"Actually, I still have packing to do for tomorrow, so I was just gonna leave now and just skip out on the rest of the day. I just wanted to say goodbye.

Morgead looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. "You're going now?" I nodded as I hugged Raven, who had just stood up to say goodbye.

"Oh Jez! I'm going to miss you! I can't believe you're going to be gone for three weeks!" now was the time to tell them all my decision.

I looked round to address everyone. "Actually you guys, I've been thinking, my family are the other half of me, and I haven't seen Claire and my Aunt and Uncle for so long. I think I need to spend some time with them. So I was thinking I'm going to stay there for six months." The reaction to my announcement was complete silence. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Jez, are you sure?" Val asked. Everyone else was still recovering from the shock to speak.

"Positive! I need to get to know my family," and get over Morgead, I added silently to myself. Pierce looked up at me, then looked at Morgead as if he realised the getting to know my family excuse was all crap. Morgead had a hurt look on his face, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I said goodbye quickly to everyone in general before they could recover properly and figure out something else was up.

I walked out of the cafeteria trying to hold back tears, at least until I was safely on my bike, but before I could leave I heard running behind me. Someone grabbed my arm. Morgead was behind me. I knew this because I could smell of his familiar cologne.

"What the hell Jez!" he practically yelled. Did he know I needed to get away from him?

"So you decide to get up and go for six months, and you just don't tell me?" so he was just mad about that.

"I'm sorry Morgead, it was a last minute thing." he pulled me into his chest and gave me a hug

"I'm going to miss you Jez" I took a deep breath in, savouring this moment. I nodded.

"so you'll call and email right?" he spoke into my hair, as I was still in his embrace. I nodded again.

He ended the hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." I smiled and forced myself to walk away from him and get on my bike.

He didn't suspect our little conversation, and his rejection really bothered me, which was for the best really. Hopefully I could get over him before I could get back and everything would be ok and go back to normal. And with that thought, I got on my bike, and drove away from him in more ways than one.

**A/N: WE JUST LOVE THAT LAST LINE! THE MAIN PLOT IDEA IS COMING ALONG, SO IT WILL GET SUPER JUICY AND FILLED WITH DRAMA SOON .REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Realisation

**A/N: Heyy guys, so sorry for the long wait! We started school this week so have been totally busy with all of that, but we will try and get regular updates out to you. The next few chapters have already been written, it's just a case of typing them up. **

Read & Review x

Morgead's POV

1 week after Jez left.

I can't believe she is gone for 6 moths – 6 bloody months – what the hell am I suppose to do without her? Sure I have Lucy but I can't stand spending every living moment with her and also she is human, so I can't always relate to her considering I can't tell her I'm a vampire.

Sunday – usually I would head over to Jez's who would still be sleeping, dump ice cold water on her to wake her up. Thinking of how every Sunday this was our routine put a smile on my face. I was snapped out of my trip down memory lane by my phone ringing. I reached out to pick it up – still smiling thinking it would be Jez calling, she said she would, but as I looked at the caller ID the smile turned into a frown it was – Lucy. _What does she want now? _At first our relationship was fun and exciting but lately it had been feeling empty. I'd never thought I'd say this, but yes, I Morgead Blackthorn had admitted to finding sex 'empty'.

I couldn't be bothered to talk to Lucy so I just let the phone ring and I sat back on my bed thinking of Jez and how happy I get whenever I see her. I was thinking of all the time we spent together since we were little, all the Sundays just the 2 of us (Jez and Morgead day as we called it), thinking of how much she helped me when my mom walked out on me, thinking about the time she found out she was half-human she was so mad she wanted to stake herself, that made all of us really mad especially me, what was she thinking? She wanted to kill herself, not caring about what we think, not caring about what I think. I was so mad at her I didn't talk to her for about 2 weeks not because she was half-human, but because she didn't have that trust in me/us that I won't hurt her in any way she is my best friend. After about 2 weeks I went to her house to check up on her, because she hadn't called and the gang was saying they haven't heard anything from her either – which of course got me worried. However after knocking at her door for about 20 minutes I turned to go home I saw her uncle coming.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Oh, Morgead... what are you doing here?" he asked _

"_Hey, Uncle B, I came to see Jez do you have any idea where she is?" Jez's uncle has always been like an uncle to me, hence me calling him uncle._

_Uncle B hesitated before answering me "Umm... the thing is that Jez didn't want me to tell you where she went."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I remember I was so mad after that, but I also felt bad for ignoring her for 2 weeks.

I know things have been a little awkward between us ever since we discussed what happened after the party but we were both cool with it. I just really hope I wasn't the reason she left for so long – again.

I was bought out of my train of thoughts once more by the phone ringing again, but this time it was my house phone. With hope that it was Jez I looked over to the phone just to find out it was Lucy again. I just let the answering machine get it.

"Hey baby! It's me, Lucy I know you're not answering your phone because you're busy but I saw your bike outside so I'm just going to drop in and say hi kay? Ok see you in about 5 minutes. Love you."

Oh great, that's the last thing I wanted to do, spend the day with Lucy. Sunday was Jez and Morgead day and for some reason I felt like I was betraying her. Before she could arrive I grabbed my phone, jacket and key and walked out the door. I rode over on my bike to the garage where Pierce and Val worked. As I walked in, they were both working on the same car. Pierce was under the car while Val was working under the hood.

"Hey" I said as I sat down in the driver's seat of the convertible they were working on.

"Hey" Val said with a nod.

Pierce came out from under the car. "Morgead! What're you doing here?"

"Avoiding Lucy," I told him as I admired the car, spinning my hands across the wheel as if I was driving it.

"Actually I meant why are you here since we never see you on Sun- oh yeah I forgot that Jez wasn't here. Well you have a whole 6 months worth of free Sundays my friend," Pierce said smirking, "But since you mentioned it, why would you avoid hot Lucy?"

"Hot Lucy?" I repeated with my eyebrow raised.

"She's hot!" Pierce said with a shrug. Val threw a dirty cloth at him but Pierce ducked and made Val go all the way round to pick it up again.

"She might me hot but being with her is kinda... empty"

"Empty?" Val asked

"Yeah you know... boring"

"Ok and you only noticed it now that Jez is gone." He said as a matter of fact.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. What did me finding Lucy boring have anything to do with Jez?

"Ok. Look at it this way. Last month you were with April, right? You were together for a whole month. Why? What did you do?"

"Yeah, she was fun. We went to the park, the mall, hung out at our apartments. It was great." I said thinking back to the blonde I dated last month.

"Ok, so that's my point! You were with her physically; you got your relationship's physical side from her, but got your other parts of a relationship from Jez."

"I still don't see the point." Jez was my best friend, what were they on about?

"Oh come on man! You can't fool us with your crap. You go out with these girls that you have nothing in common with, by the way. But at the end of the day it's Jez you go home to. You care about her Morgead, more than you realize. You Love her."

What were they talking about? Yes it's true I spend a lot of time with Jez, but that's what best friends do.

Pierce looked at my expression, "I agree with him. We all know it apart from you. You. Love. Jez. Just think it over, she's only been gone a week and you are already depressed. And isn't it a coincidence that just when Jez leaves, you find your relationship with Lucy has fizzled out? That's all I am going to say. Just think about it."

As the conversation in the room changes from my love life to the best car battery, I zoned out, unable to get what they were saying, about me and Jez, out of my mind. Did I have feelings for Jez? Could I have feelings for Jez? We had a lot in common and we got on great, and I had to admit she is the most attractive girl I have ever seen. But I had never thought of her in that way before.

I thought back to my over protectiveness whenever she had a boyfriend. I always thought it was all part of my big brother routine, but now that I think back on it, maybe it was because I cared for her more than just a sister. I had to admit, I never liked it when she had a boyfriend – luckily she only had a few that only lasted a short time each.

I thought back to when she had left, she seemed upset. Actually come to think of it, she had been acting weird ever since we has 'the talk' which made me think, was she really ok with our discussion to forget what she said? Did she actually really mean she loves me? And only said to forget it because I said I didn't feel the same way.

Like a photo reel flashing through my head I went through my life with Jez and saw how the time we spend together is the best time of my life. I love spending time with her. As my flashbacks continue I see her face coming up with me all through my life, supporting me through thick and thin. I saw the last minutes with her; saw her leaving me for 6 months. That's when I realised.

"I love her, I said to myself. Pierce and Val both stopped their conversation.

"You what? Love Lucy?"Val asked, obviously still slightly confused at my random comment.

"No!" I let out, frustrated at his ridiculous comment, " IM IN LOVE WITH JEZ"

"Oh!...Yeah we knew that a long time ago buddy."

" I have to tell her, " I said as I got out of the car and walked towards the exit.

"And, how are you going to do that exactly? We don't have her address, and only Uncle B has the phone number, and he won't give it to us. Remember human time doesn't involve us." I stopped mid track when I realised the truth in what Val had said.

"Well I guess I just have to wait for her to call," I said thinking about what I would say to her.

"Is it really best to do it over the phone though man? It would just make things harder since she's away, and plus you want to see her reaction." Pierce was right. I couldn't tell her on the phone. I had come to the conclusion that Jez did mean the words she had said, and after rejecting her, I think I needed to do this in person.

"So you're really going to do this!" Val exclaimed. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how I was going to tell her.

**Review !**


	5. Chapter 5Letting go

**A/N: So the whole review then we update thing worked! We got more reviews! Now some of you wanted to get a chapter (which is flattering) but reviewed with like one word like amazing or update or something like that. Pretty please try to write your thoughts and what you want to see, but this time we'll let it slide ;-) Thank you to L.24 who did do a more constructive review **** and funnily enough I won't ruin it for anyone else but you idea was exactly our thought when we wrote the cafeteria chapter!**

**A/N: So this is a very short chapter, but it's meant to be, it's not a proper chapter just like a filler, since we didn't want to go into too much detail into Jez's trip.**

**A/N: Also not to plug in my story here or anything , but I would love it if you checked out my other story ( ria-bee) called " Another time, Another place" Its loosely based on Romeo and Juliet , but set in modern times with lots of twists! You don't need to have read anything to read it as all the characters are mine... thank you x**

**READ & REVIEW**

JPOV- 2 months later

"Jez, get your lazy butt down here!" I hear Claire shouting from downstairs.

Even though it had been two months it was still weird not to be spending the Sunday with Morgead. As much as I tried not to, I still miss him just as much as when I had left. The few times that I had called to say hi, just hearing his voice had made me miss him all the more.

I made my way downstairs to see Claire standing at the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of Orange Juice.

"Someone's happy," I said sarcastically.

"You're still in your pyjamas!" she yelled, completely ignoring my sarcasm," You'd better get dressed fast, Hugh will be here any minute!"Seeing the look on my face she said," Oh yeah , he called earlier, to see if you wanted to hang out at the beach, and I told him you would love to!"

I had first met Hugh a couple of years ago, when I had left the first time, after finding out about my human half. We had become good friends over my many visits, but during the previous trip I had gotten the impression that he wanted to be more than friends. The last two months here, he had been trying to take me on a date but I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

" Do I have no say in this?" I said to her, slightly annoyed.

She didn't seem fazed by my tone, "No, you don't! Because its time you moved on and stopped moping over that Morgay guy."

" Its MORGEAD," I said correcting her mistake, " and I am not moping and I have moved on."

"Whatever his name is, you need to forget him. You know what prove it!"

"Prove what?" I asked.

"Prove you've moved on. Go out with Hugh! He's a great guy! And plus—you have to admit he's hot!"

" If you think he's so hot, you should go out with him!" but I knew she was right. He was pretty cute.

"Been there, done that," I looked at her shocked that she had never mentioned this to me before.

"Just kidding!" she said laughing.

As Claire ushered me upstairs to get ready, my last thought was that Morgead had moved on , so why shouldn't I ?

**REVIEW! Remember the faster you review the faster you get a chapter...**

**Over and out x**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THE ONLY THING I CAN POSSIBLY SAY IS SORRY! WE HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH EXAMS ITS BEEN INCREDIBLE AND ITS HARD TO BELIEVE THE WORST OF IT IS YET TO COME ! BUT THE JUICY STUFF IS COMING IN THE STORY NOW, SO WE'LL TRY TO KEEP IT COMING!

THIS ONES FOR YAYNESSA , WHO SENT US AN EMAIL ASKING US TO UPDATE, NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE!

MPOV

"Chill lover boy! We know Jez will be here soon , but she isn't going to give a damn about where the balloons go, and if you move them one more frickin time, I will personally pop them all myself!" Pierce whined as he watched me re-arrange the decorations for Jezs' surprise party yet again.

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm just really excited to see her- it's been a long six months." I shouted back over a box full of more party stuff.

I had been planning this surprise party ever since she called last week to say she was coming home, and I wanted everything to be perfect.

"yeah , we know, it's been a long six months for us all as well, having to hear you go on about why you couldn't have realised earlier that you were in love with her." Val said.

"Val , honey.." Raven said in the sweetest voice that always got Val to do what she wanted, "SHUT THE HELL UP! He is just nervous! It's not every day you tell your best friend you're in love with her. I think its very sweet!" she turned toward me, "Don't, listen to him, he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body! Sometimes I wonder what I see in him"

We were just putting the final touches to Jez's apartment, when we heard keys outside. I quickly turned the light off and gestured to everyone to hide. I heard the front door close then footsteps toward the living room. Suddenly the lights went on and the moment I had been waiting for had caught up with me. Everything else blended into the background, and I just heard everyone yell "SURPRISE!" I saw Jez's shocked face and her eyes say ,'what've you done!'

Seeing her genuinely happy at the party that I had planned made me feel good, because all I wanted was for her to be happy. She grinned at everyone with the smile I had seen so many times before but never realised how beautiful it was.

"oh my gosh !" she cried as she stepped forward to embrace Raven and everybody in turn. I had been waiting for this moment but now that it was finally here , I was stuck in my place, and didn't know what to say or do .

'what's wrong with you !' I mentally scolded myself. This was the same Jez I used to hang out with everyday, but suddenly I was full of nerves. Just as I worked up the courage to walk up to her, she turned back toward the door. She leaned out the door and I heard her say, 'What're you doing out there' and she pulled someone through the door by their arm. Jez looked around the room smiling.

"Everybody , this is Hugh."

A/N: MWAHAHAH SO MEAN OF ME TO LEAVE IT THERE! I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT THERE WITH THAT THOUGHT, SO THE NEXT BIT WILL BE LONGER. SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT MORGEAD WAS A LITTLE OC BUT I WANTED TO BRING ACROSS THE POINT THAT HE IS TOTALLY OVERWHELMED WITH THIS NEW FEELING THAT HE ISNT USED TO .

REVIEW….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**1: so sorry about the long wait! It has been a crazy couple of weeks, I shouldn't even be updating now since I have exams in week for all my subjects, but I've been working all day so I think I deserve a break while I wrote this :-)**

**2. I totally don't find it fair how groovy221 also has this published and she gets way more reviews than me (Ria-bee) when we both have the same amount of readers! *pouts*. Lets have a little competition, and the account that gets the most reviews gets the story published like a day early? How's those sound? Best review gets a dedication etc**

**3. This is a sort of filler chapter , so you might think it's a little boring but I promise it will get good in the next one! Drama is planned people!**

**4. In reviews, write what you think will happen and stuff!**

**5. Thank you to Kayla Ann Holt for sending a message, it was totally motivating to hear from you , and to know you're enjoying the story and still out there. Also, I won't say much but a few of your predictions may be a bit accurate….but there are some twists that I don't think you're expecting.**

**Enjoy:**

"Everybody, this is Hugh."

I was met with a few seconds of silence before everybody seemed to snap out of it and all started greeting him at once.

Raven rushed at him with an over enthusiastic hug. "It's nice to meet you Hugh! Jez has told me a lot about you over the years, I didn't know you guys were still in touch!"

"Well actually—"I began but was cut off by Raven, who was still talking, she did that when she was nervous or flustered.

"You must be…..Raven," Hugh said, "I recognise you from your photo, but you're prettier in person."

Raven smiled and Val stepped protectively in front of her.

"So, how did you say you know Jez again?" Pierce said.

"Pierce!" I said. He gave me a look which I couldn't read. Hugh didn't seem to notice his tone though.

"Actually I didn't say, but we've known each other for ages, every time she used to come up to visit her family, me, Jez and Claire used to hang out, but this year she finally gave into my charm, and fabulous good looks…" Hugh said jokingly, and I playfully hit him on the shoulder, while he put his arm around me.

Everybody was staring at me in silence as if they'd never seen me with a boyfriend before. I know I'd been away for a while but nothing had changed.

"Did I mention, Claire's here too?" I said in attempt to break the awkward silence that I didn't seem to understand

"Claire's here?" Val asked, "Now the party's really getting started." He obviously remembered her from her visit two Christmases ago. Pierce gave him a look.

"What?" Val shrugged, "she's hot!"

Raven poked him.

"but not as hot as you !" Raven rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party had been running smoothly for about fifteen minutes and I had been making my rounds catching up with people individually, but I still hadn't found the person I really wanted to see. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Morgead come out of my kitchen followed by Pierce and Val. He still looked exactly the same. Even thought I'd only been gone six months part of me expected him to be different. I realised the second he smiled at me that I had failed in burying my feelings for him. I rushed toward him and gave him a big hug. He lifted me slowly and spun me around. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. His familiar smell hit me and my eyes welled up as I realised just how much I missed him.

"Hey, don't cry..." he said softly. He stepped toward me and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

" I missed you." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I missed you too." He said, and hugged me again. The sudden emotion I felt couldn't stay there and I knew if I stayed there in that position a minute longer, then I would do something that he would regret. All I wanted was to reach up and kiss him—

"Hey babe," I called out behind me to Hugh, to save me. I pulled away from Morgead and took Hugh's hand behind me.

"So Hugh this is Morgead," Hugh shook Morgead's hand.

"Hey man, Jez told me you guys were good friends."

"it's nice to meet you—" Morgead said before he was interrupted.

Pierce popped out from nowhere and came out with, "Jez has never mentioned you over the years." What was going on with him? I saw Morgead give Pierce a look and Pierce went away.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know Pierce, when he's high on something or another," Morgead laughed. Oh how I missed that laugh. 'Snap out of it Jez' I told myself.

"So will you be at school on Monday?" Raven asked who joined in on the conversation.

"Ohhh that reminds me , I need to go and see Mrs Wilson tomorrow about re-joining mid semester. So is there anyway you guys could entertain Hugh for me tomorrow?"

"I'm going shopping with Claire, Jez she told me how bad a shopping partner you were and I actually agree with her, Hugh you're welcome to join us if you want." Raven said.

"Hey! I don't have to like shopping!" I joking fought back, "and as much as I love you guys I don't think I want to subject Hugh to that torture, what are the rest of you guys doing?" I looked around from Morgead and Pierce who had somehow come back.

"We're busy," Pierce said.

Just then Val wondered over with Claire, handing her a drink. "What are we talking about guys?"

"What everybody's doing tomorrow "I told him?

"Oh ok, well me, Morgead and Pierce are hanging at the shop." Pierce let out a sigh.

"Perfect!" I said, "Hugh loves cars"

" Hey hun, I'm actually going to take up our bags before somebody trips over them," Hugh said looking toward mine and his two bags and Claire's six. He walked out of the room.

Pierce punched Val on the shoulder. "What!" Val said, "I wasn't aware it was a secret, I mean we do do it every Saturday!"

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 change of mind

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to get this out ASAP to you guys and I thought you would prefer that than waiting for the whole thing. Secondly nobody one the review contest because people were cheating and reviewed on the one who was higher in reviews just to get the chapter out faster and that's not fair guys!( yes people really reviewed on groovy221's just because it was higher in reviews!) So it's still on for this chapter, and play fair this time! And remember constructive criticism !**

"All that sugar isn't good for you Jez," Morgead told me watching me add another sachet of sugar to my coffee. We were sitting in Starbucks catching up the day after the party.

"What! It's the only way I like it!" I defended myself.

We had been sitting here for at least an hour and we were both on our second cup of coffee. I was actually having a good time spending time with him again, even if it was just as friends. It was weird not seeing him everyday whilst I was away.

"So what happened to Lucy, was that her name?" I said casually. I knew her name was Lucy , I just didn't want to seem like I cared. I took the spoon out of my coffee and licked the spoon before took a sip of the drink.

"Oh Lucy. Umm we weren't right for each other. Actually I kind of realised I like someone else so I broke up with her." Damn. More competition.

"Really" I said trying to look calm when really my heart was pounding so hard I was surprised he couldn't hear it from across the table, " Who?" I asked waiting to hear the person he liked.

"Actually you don't know her," he said quickly.

"Well it's good, that you broke up with Lucy. I mean you shouldn't be in a relationship unless you're happy."

"Is that what you are?" he asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"Are you happy with Hugh?" he asked seriously. He always did get over protective when it came to boyfriends. He probably saw me as his little sister, just looking out for me.

"I am," I nodded," he makes me happy. He cares about me." I smiled.

"Well, then that's all that matters." Morgead sat back in the couch with his coffee in his hand.

I took a look at my watch. "Ok, I got to go," I said took the last sip of my drink," Mrs Wilson's expecting me."

"Hugh is coming by the shop later right?" he asked me.

I nodded. At first I didn't think it was a good idea mixing Hugh with Morgead, especially considering my feelings for him. But then Hugh had convinced me it would be good to blend in my two lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. Hugh, that's awesome! I can't believe I've never tried that!" Val said admiring the car Hugh had been working on.

"Yeah, and it'll allow the car to reach the top speed in like half the time." Hugh said, " I'm just going to go wash off this grease."

"Yeah sure, bathrooms just back there." Val said pointing toward the door.

As soon as he left Val started humming a tune while he tried to copy what Hugh had done, on another car. Pierce threw the greasy cloth at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pierce said in an angry tone, trying to keep his voice down, so Hugh wouldn't hear from the bathroom.

"What?" Val said innocently.

"We're supposed to have Morgead's back! And there you are practically sleeping with the enemy!"

"Firstly, Hugh isn't a bad guy, so sorry but I can't help it! And secondly he's not really my type." Val said. He took a step back and lifted his arms to protect his face, waiting for Pierce to react to what he said.

"Hey guys, can you stop it. " I said to them.

"But we're supposed to be getting rid of him." Pierce said.

"No we're not." Both boys looked at me confused, "she's happy."

"And she can still be happy with you!"

"But-" I started. After my Coffee with Jez this morning I realised how much I missed her, and she had told me herself that she was happy with Hugh.

I stopped when the bathroom door opened and Hugh came out.

"So what're talking bout?" Hugh asked.

"Raven," Val said quickly.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"Oh." Hugh said, "if you don't mind me asking, if Ravens your girlfriend how come you were flirting with Claire a lot last night?"

Val didn't seem bothered by his question, " Oh well me and Raven are cool with flirting with other people. Just as long as it doesn't lead to anything."

"Really? I don't think I'd react well to Jez flirting with some other guy."

"I think it's good for our relationship actually. Makes the whole angry girlfriend/boyfriend thing lead to some awesome sex." Val said casually.

"Yeah well I and Jez don't really need help in that department." Hugh said.

I froze. Were Jez and Hugh having sex? I know I said I wanted her to be happy but this just made me realise I wanted her to be happy. But only with me.

"Really?" Val said, "Me and Raven get up to some pretty kinky stuff."

"One time me and Jez did it seven times in one day , all in different places. We just couldn't get enough of each other."

"That's hot, but do-able." Val said shrugging.

"Did I mention one of those places was in our school, behind a temporary partition, while on the other side, the whole school was in assembly?"

"Nice!" Pierce said.

I felt physically sick at the thought of Jez with someone else. And I knew I wouldn't be ok with her dating someone else.

"So I gotta run, and meet Jez," Hugh picked up his jacket and keys and started walking out the door. "Nice hanging out guys."

As soon as he left Pierce said, " Ok , if you're letting it go, so I can I. He's actually pretty cool."

"I'm not letting it go." I said.

"What?" Pierce said, "I thought—"

"I changed my mind. I'm getting Jez."

"All right!" Pierce yelled whilst high fiving Val.

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9 the plan

**Groovy221: Sorry to take so long guys!**

**Ria-bee: Can't apologise enough for the long wait! We've been extremely busy, and this chapter been sitting on my desk for the past week! Also, Happy New Year everyone! x**

Jez POV

I looked up to the sound of the door opening to see Hugh walk through.

"Hey guys," He said to me and Claire, as we were finishing unpacking.

"Hey, how was it with the guys?" I asked, whilst trying to put one of the empty suitcases on top of the cupboard, Hugh walked over and took it out my hand and reached up and put it away for me.

"It was good, we actually ended up talking about our girlfriends."

"Oh yeah?" I said laughing at the thought of how that conversation probably would have gone, knowing full well that the boys weren't into talking about feelings, "what did you say about yours?"

I sat down on the sofa, taking a break from all the unpacking and Claire sat down on the bean-bag chair I had in the corner. Hugh wondered into the kitchen and shouted his response through.

"Oh, the usual, that she's really smart and pretty, and fun to be around."

"Good thing you told the truth then!" Claire said smiling. Hugh came back into the room balancing three mugs of coffee on a tray along with sugar. He put two sugars into a mug and passed it to Claire, then asked me, "How many sugars Jez?"

I took the spoon out of his hands and added it myself, ignoring his raised eyebrow at the amount I put in.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Morgead's POV

"Seriously guy's is that the best we can come up with?" I took a swig at the last bit of my second beer. We were at the bar, where we usually spent a lot of time, and was one of our many hangouts. It looked the same as the many of the biker bars across town except this one was run by vampires, looking around on an average night only one or two humans would be found and even then, they know all about vampires because they work for circle daybreak.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Mandy, one of the usual barmaids asked us.

"I'll take another beer. Thanks." I said waving my empty bottle.

"Me too" Val told her. Pierce gestured to his half-full bottle and said "I'm good, for now."

Mandy just gave Pierce a look. " I didn't ask you," she took our empty bottles and went back toward the bar.

I snorted, " I guess she's still mad you broke up with her!"

Pierce shrugged, " we both agreed we were nothing serious, just having fun, then all of a sudden she wants more! Girls!"

Just then someone behind me said, "Hey guys!" I turned and saw Jason, a guy we knew from school wondering up to our booth, drink in hand. "How's it going?" we all just nodded at him to acknowledge his presence. "So I hear Jez is back." He said.

"Yeah came in a couple of days ago," Val Said

"I can't believe she just got up and left in the first place," Jason said, "that vampire always managed to do the opposite of what I thought she would do."

I remembered back to when Jason had dated her briefly, but after a few weeks they decided they were better off as friends. After a while Jason went back to his friends and it was then that what he said hit me.

"Hold on a sec, did you hear what he said!"

"What? That he would catch us later?" Val asked confused.

"No!" I said trying to replay the sentence in my head, rushing it get it all out. "What he said about Jez being a vampire! Well half-vampire, whatever"

"Yeah and?" Pierce asked.

"Do you think Hugh knows that Jez is a vampire?" In the past most of Jez's boyfriends had all been vampires so there was no need to explain our secret. But what was the likelihood that she would tell a human?

"If he does then that's his cue to run for the hills!" Val said.

"Exactly! And we can do it tomorrow, its Sunday so it's perfect!"

"I take it you have a plan?" Pierce asked

"Yes, and I'll need your help"

Jez POV

After mentally yelling at the irritating noise I could hear to 'shut up' for a few minutes, I realised it wasn't going to . I opened my eye and saw my phone flashing and ringing; I reached out for it and answered it without looking at the screen.

"What?" I said grumpily

"Morning sunshine, someone's in a good mood."

"Morgead?" I asked half-asleep

"Well duh, who else would bother you this early in the morning? Are you still asleep?"

"Well yeah," I reached for my watch and saw it was ONLY nine am.

"Well get up, I'll be there in ten." He said.

"Why the hell would you coming here this early in the morning?"

"Because it is Sunday..."

Oh crap! I completely forgot out tradition of spending Sundays together.

"We're still doing that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked somewhat confused.

He was right. If I didn't then it would show something was up, and I wanted things to go back to normal. I just have to get used to being around him without thinking of him romantically. I'd rather have him in my life as my best-friend then not have him at all. _Which I had learnt whilst I had been away._

"Ok, I'll see you in ten. What're we doing?"

"Don't worry your pretty self with details, I'll see you soon. Just be ready" he said, hanging up.

I lay in bed after putting my phone away, then I realised he said he would be here in ten minutes.

"Oh shit!" I cursed sitting up and jumping out of bed. I ran over to my closet and took out a pair of ripped jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and ran towards the bathroom.

I began speed brushing my teeth,when Hugh came to the door, wearing pyjama pants and no shirt.

"Wow, you're up before 11! Who are you and what've you done with Jez?"

I spat into the sink "Ha ha, very funny, I'm spending the day with Morgead."

"You're what? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure, why not?" I stuck my brush back in my mouth and continued brushing.

"Well I don't know how I feel about that." He said with his arms crossed, "didn't you used to have feelings for this guy?"

"He's my best-friend Hugh. That's it. Friends hang out," I said shrugging.

"Well ok then-," He started but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's him now, can you get it? I'm just grabbing my jacket" I said running back into my bedroom.

Hugh walked over to the front door and opened it. Morgead stood on the other side with two take-away coffee cups in his hand.

"Morning," I heard Hugh say as I walked over to the door. I saw a strange look on Morgead's face as he looked at Hugh in his shirtless form.

"Hey," I said coming into view, "Let's go."

"Right," Morgead said snapping out of the trance he was in.

"So uhh I'll see you later?" I said to Hugh.

"Sure thing," He replied giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Take care of my girl Blackthorn."

"Will do," Morgead murmured. He handed me a coffee and I took a sip.

"Perfect, just what I need." He had added the perfect amount of sugar; I see he is finally getting over the 'it's bad for you' thing and just adding it anyway knowing if he didn't I would.

"See ya," I called into the house and walked out the door, Morgead behind. I looked around for his bike but couldn't see it. Morgead gestured toward the black convertible sitting near my driveway.

"You bought a car?" I asked surprised. Morgead was more of the 'I'm never parting with my bike' kinda guy.

"Actually I put it together using scraps in the garage; I had to do something while you were away!"

Wow! It didn't look like something that was made with scraps. Morgead unlocked the car and we both got in. I made a big show of double checking my seat belt was secure.

"Ha ha, hilarious! It's not going to fall apart!" Morgead said laughing. He seemed to be back to his chatty self.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"The fair." He said straight away, no longer keeping it a surprise.

"But you hate the fair." I said confused. Every year the town would have a carnival style fair and every year Morgead would make a big fuss about going. He always said it was filled with happy humans, and he didn't know why people would go there for fun.

"I know," he said, "But you love it."

"But I've always like it, and you've never wanted to go before."

"I know, but I figured you'd make me go with eventually, like always, so I might aswell go without kicking and screaming."

"Well thanks," I said smiling, "you'll have fun, I promise."

After a few minutes we arrived at the fair we paid for our tickets and walked in to the sound of the carnival music and noisy crowd.

"Where to?" he asked me, as we walked through.

I caught a glimpse of the spinning teacups, something I've loved ever since I was a kid. Morgead saw where I was looking and groaned. I took a hold of his sleeve and dragged him towards the ride.

"If anybody sees me on the teacups, my street cred is going to be destroyed."

I laughed, "Don't worry, you'll still be tough."

Third POV

Knock knock

Hugh opened the door to see Val and Pierce.

"Hey-" before Hugh began the boys pushed past him and into the house.

"Hey, Claire," Val said, noticing her sitting on the sofa with her feet up painting her toe nails. He went and sat beside her and Pierce sat down on the beanbag chair.

"I didn't know you guys were coming over, Jez is actually out," Hugh said

"Oh that's ok, she's probably out hunting humans," Pierce said casually as if he was just talking about the weather.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: we are so sorry for the long wait, but I'm not going to spout out excuses, probably because you've heard them all before…..hopefully it will get a bit more frequent now. I just hope you guys are all still out there…**

Jez POV

As we were finishing at the fair, after going on all the rides. I couldn't help but wonder why Morgead actually brought me here, I mean I know he said that he might as well get it over with before I make him go reluctantly but my mind just wondered if there is another motive to this.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout in my face, which snapped me out of my trance and I saw Morgead right in front of me with his hands on either side of me, shaking me.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked him, hoping this will cover up, so he doesn't ask me about what I was thinking.

"Well we were walking back to the car and you just dazed off not listening to a word I was saying to you" he calmly replied.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about today and how much fun it was" I wasn't technically lying, I did seriously have fun today, but I didn't want him to know that I might be suspecting something else as well.

Morgead's POV

I believed she had fun today , but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't telling me the whole truth and I also knew me taking her to the fair will cause some suspicion on her part. So I tried to get into her head to know what she was thinking. But no such luck she was blocking me out completely. I mean she shielded her mind so that no one could get into it and read her thoughts. I hate to admit it but she is better at it that I am, but no way am I going to tell her that or I will never hear the end of it.

So instead of perusing why she was blocking me out (however mad it made me when she did that) I won't ask her because I know if I did then she will ask me why I took her to the fair and try looking in my mind and I couldn't let find out the truth.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about the most random things ever; I just didn't want it to end. I had missed her a lot, not just romantically but even as a friend. She probably thought I was just going to drop her home after this but there was no way I was letting her go so soon. I had 24 Sundays to make up for, and that is only me and her time – we see each other every day, but that last 6 months without her drove me crazy. It had taken all my strength not to get on my bike and ride over to her just to see her.

"... so that was how Claire got juice all over my new leather jacket, I didn't talk to her for a whole week." Jez said – her torso was turned towards me so she could face me. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked trying to look angry, but it was coming out more like she was amused.

"Of course I am... not" I replied with a smirk drawing on my face.

"You are such a hypocrite, I minute ago you were telling me to pay attention!" she said joking.

After the fair was sat in a blissful silence as we always did when we were travelling. But this time it wasn't because we were on a bike, and the wind would capture our words, we were sitting side by side in a car just enjoying each other's presence.

Jez POV

5 minutes after the silence, Morgead started to slow down and park the car. Weren't we suppose to go home? But as I looked around, we were nowhere near home. In fact we were at our favourite hang-out, a little café called 'CHILL' .This was one of the places we kept a secret from the gang because, this is where uncle B used to take when we were kids, so we didn't want to share it with anyone. This café was all the way on the other side of town.

As we entered the café, I didn't question him on why he got us here, this is a place we always come whenever we want to talk about ourselves or just to remember the times when we were young and only cared what happened to each other and no one else. This place brought back so many memories.

"Ahh, look who finally showed up here after what 6-7 months?" the lady behind the counter shouted into the kitchen, as she saw us come in.

"Aunt Megan" I whined, she may not be our real aunt, but we have know her since we were 3 years old. I know it has been too long, but come on she knew me and Morgead too well to know that we would have come by if we weren't 'busy' with other things.

"Now, now Jez you know she has a right to do that, if you hadn't gone away for so long this wouldn't have happened" Morgead said sitting beside me, at our favourite booth, "isn't that right Aunt Megan?"

"Suck up" I muttered, knowing full well that he heard me.

"That's right Morgead, if this young lady doesn't keep running away and going all over the country to visit her cousin, she would have come to visit." As Aunt Megan was saying this Morgead just gave me a look 'see I am not the only one that misses you'.

"Well Aunt Megan, you won't have to worry about me going away for a long time, and I will come visit you very chance I get."

"That's all I ask dear. Ohh and also a couple of weeks ago Ash, Quinn and the gang stopped by, you might want to go see them soon too. Alright I will now shut-up and get your food."

God! Ash, Quinn I hadn't seen them in ages. Ash is my cousin and Quinn is his best mate, we use to hang-out all the time whenever me met up... it use to be just the four of us most of the time, two of them and Morgead along with me, if we got together we were inseparable. It would be so good to see them again.

"Ash and Quinn, I haven't heard from them in months, how come it is just when you come back, do they remember... I mean why not come when you are away?" Morgead said teasingly.

I flashed him my most adorable smile "well I am the only girl among us, better looking and the most important person in all your lives, therefore they give me more time, than they give to you."

Morgead just mumbles something, then goes on to giving the most adorable pout. I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing and this caused him to start laughing with me.

The rest of the night was wonderful; we talked about what we did in the 6 months we were away from each other, how he broke up with Lucy, how I got 'together' with Hugh and just random stuff. We didn't realise the time until my phone rang out telling me I have a text message.

_Hey, when you coming home? Important stuff to talk about… the boys are here and they seem to be trying to tell me that you're a vampire (like I don't know that already). Hugh _

Huh? Why would Pierce and Val do that? I mean they know full well that Hugh is human and only Claire know about me being a half-vampire. They also knew full well the importance of not just telling anybody about our secret.

When I checked my phone, I saw the time it was half ten, we needed to get home. I wasn't sure what they were up to but I could tell they were up to something.

"Hey, Morgead lets head home, Hugh just texted me and something came up which I need to sort out now." I said.

"Sure, let's get going… what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just some stuff" I don't know why, but for some reason I had a feeling that Morgead had something to do with it. The boys knew full well that me and Morgead had plans tonight so why would they go over to my house knowing I wasn't there?

We rode home in silence, every so often I could feel a tingle in my mind telling me that Morgead was trying to my thoughts, but as usual I successfully blocked him.

Morgead's POV

We were having such a blast, but that damn text had to ruin it. I could tell she was absorbed in her own thoughts, and she was biting her lip, a habit I knew she had when she was lost in her thoughts. I tried to see what she was thinking but she blocked me out, which bothered me slightly, she usually kept her mind open to me unless we were in a fight or something.

Finally she let her guard down and I heard a particularly loud thought she was having. **"I am going to kill pierce and Val!" **

That was when I realised that Val and Pierce had gone ahead with the plan , and it hadn't gone well.

"Yo Jez, you ok? You seem distressed." I asked her as I parked the car, trying to distract her from the situation at hand.

"Yeah I'm fine just need to do something" saying that she jumped out the car and ran up to her apartment. Before I could say anything or do anything she was out of sight. I knew once she got in there it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I was also involved.

I ran up behind her after locking the car, and calling her name, but she didn't turn around.

Thankfully, because of my life as a vampire I was able to run up the three flights of stairs and reach her front door just as she opened it.

Val and Pierce were calmly sitting on the couch, while Claire and Pierce were sitting opposite them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" she said, without even saying hello.

"Jez!" Val said in surprise.

"Since when do we just go around telling people we are vampires?" she said, confusing filling her voice.

Pierce didn't answer her and Val had that human in the headlights look. I sighed and rubbed my temples, guessing what was coming next.

Our silence confused her even more.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" she said in nobody in particular. Hugh got up and I tried to ignore him rubbing her shoulder.

"The only reason I can think that you would tell Hugh about the vampire stuff is that you wanted him to break up with me. But why would you-?" her voice trailed off as she began thinking in her her head. I could practically hear her mind working in the awkward silence in the room.

"That's why you took me to the fair!" she yelled accusingly and me. I wasn't quick enough to defend myself , which apparently was confirmation in her book.

"It wasn't like that—" I started.

"You lied to me! This whole night has been a lie! You were just trying to keep me away so these two idiots could do your dirty work!"

"Jez! Please list—" she wasn't going to let me get a word in edgeways.

"You know what, forget it, I don't know what the hell is up with you, but I don't care!"

I took a step toward her and she took a step back. Closer to Hugh.

"It was for you—" I tried again.

"I'm a grown up Morgead! I don't need you or anyone else looking out for me, or telling me what to do. Now get out of my house!"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. We always looked out for each other and her telling me she didn't need me anymore broke my heart even more than seeing her with Hugh. Her words sounded even harsher in the silence of the room.

"Dude, maybe we should.." Pierce tilted his head toward the door, suggesting we did as she said.

I looked to her again, trying to read any emotion radiating off her and waiting for her to take back what she just said.

"I'm serious Morgead," she said in a soft calm voice. I would rather she was yelling at me than being all calm. She turned around and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Claire got up from her spot on the couch and followed her. Val tugged on my arm and I let me guide me toward the door. I wasn't quite sure what had just happened there, and I was still processing it.

"So I'll see you around?" Hugh said, before closing the door on me.

**A/N: Poor Morgead =( Don't forget to review with your thoughts!**


End file.
